pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Mermaid's Tail
A Mermaid's Tail is the third episode of Season 1. Summary The two kings find mermaids on the beach and bring them to The Castle to turn them into human princesses. However, things go bad when the mermaids take over the castle and turn Mikayla into a mermaid. Meanwhile, Lanny falls in love with one of the mermaids. Plot Cast Main Cast *Mitchel Musso as Brady Parker *Doc Shaw as Boomer Parker *Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola *Ryan Ochoa as Lanny Parker *Geno Segers as Mason Makoola Recurring Cast * Guest Cast *Leslie Anne Huff as Aerosol *Madison Riley as Amazonia *Paul A.Costa as Roger Quotes Mikayla: (Points to Brady, speaking dolphin) Brady: I go get the book. ---- Roger: (Listening to music) Mikayla: (Walks up to Roger and pulls out the earplugs on Roger) Roger: Hey! Who's interrupting my Taylor Swift? ---- Mikayla: Hey guys! Do I look any different?" Brady: No. You look as good as you did yesterday and the day before that and the day you were born. Am I still talking. Mikayla: I meant, can't you tell my Dad finally put me in charge of security? And my first order of business: what are you two clowns up to? Boomer: Well we came up to get the King Cruiser so we could bring some mermaids up to the castle. Brady: Not exactly the action of a clown, now is it. Mikayla: You're not bringing mermaids to the castle. This is my first time as head of security and I'm not gonna let you two mess this up. Boomer: Wait. You're head of security? But what about Roger? Brady: Wait for it. I love Roger, he makes me feel safe. Mikayla: Seriously. No mermaids. They're evil and have powers we don't even know about. Now where'd you see 'em?" Boomer: Uh . . . in the water. Good thins she's pretty. Mikayla: I need to get rid of them, so where were they. Boomer: Um . . . up the river, by the waterfall, third lagoon to the right. Mikayla: Thank you. Now, please, try and stay out of trouble. Brady: Dude, you just sent Mikayla to the wrong place. Boomer: Uh-huh. So she wouldn't mess up our chances with all that talent flopping around on that beach. Brady: But, Boom she said they were evil. Boomer: Ah, she made that up. You know pretty girls never want other pretty girls around. Brady: You sure know women. Boomer: I'm not gonna argue with you. Pit me. ---- Boomer: No sign of mermaids or Mason. Brady: Good because he would not be happy about this. Mason: Not happy about what? Brady: Ahhh! Boomer: You'd think for such a big guy you'd make kinda sound. Mason: Again. Not happy about what? Brady: Ah, well, funny story, ah, the mermaids turned Mikayla into a fish and now they took over the castle. Mason: What? Boomer: I think he's waiting for the funny part. Ah, do something. Pop your hip. Mason: Where is she I have to go save her! Brady: Well that's why we're here. We need the Great Book. We're gonna sneak in there like ninjas and get it. Mason: Okay. What's your plan. Boomer: That was it. Ninjas. Brady: Ow! My eye! Ninja down! Videos Gallery 332393.jpg 332394.jpg 332396.jpg 332399.jpg 332395.jpg 332397.jpg 332398.jpg 332400.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-28-17h41m42s168.png Trivia See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1